Granny (character)
Granny is the titular antagonist in Granny and the only enemy in the entire game. She keeps the Player locked inside of her house, and the player must avoid Granny in order to solve the puzzles required to escape the house. Granny is represented by an ugly, scary, demented old woman who knocks out the player literally every time she catches him/her. She has a long dirty face, being bald in most parts of the head, but with some gray hair on it, white eyes, bloody teeth, white dress and a bloody bat which she uses every time on the player to knock him off. The player has 5 days to escape the house (with a chance to have a bonus day on Easy or Normal). If Granny catches them, she will knock them out, starting the next day back in the Starting Bedroom. Although on Day 5, if the player gets caught, the player receives a Game Over screen (unless the Painting is put together). The player must remain cautious as Granny can hear anything and everything in her house, and will go towards any noise. Some items make more noise than others. The player can get out of sight from Granny by hiding in Cabinets, Beds, and other areas that prevent her from seeing them. Granny may put a Bear Trap down to try and catch the player, making them focus more on where they are walking instead of looking for items. Granny's origin and what she is is not mentioned. In both endings of the game it is proved that Granny's house is in a dense forest, which means that she may be a demon or an entity, her white and red eyes (Teddy Bear) totally exclude the possibility of her being a human, her relationship with Slendrina also proves that she is not a human. Granny may have killed a victim, the victim's name, gender, and status is unknown, possibly dead. A piece of meat can be found in the cupboard of the secret area, there is a theory saying that this human flesh and that belongs to the previous victim. If this is human flesh, it also proves that Granny is cannibal and also proves that the previous victim was killed. Behavior When the game starts, Granny will always start on the bloodstain in the center of the Basement. Granny will then move around the house looking in different areas where items are in case the player is searching there. Granny can go to most places in the house, but she can't go to areas that require crouching to get to; or across the wooden plank in the Attic. She will not wander into the Backyard or lower half of the Secret Area on her own. however she will go there if a noise is made there or she chases the player there. If Granny spots the player, she will focus on finding the quickest way towards the Player, regardless of where the most recent noise was made. If any noises are made during this chase, Granny will investigate the most recent noise after the Player has hidden. * If the player has the Teddy Bear in hand, Granny will follow the player like a magnet and her eyes will turn red. When it is dropped, Granny will return to normal behavior shortly after. If the Teddy Bear is placed in the crib, Granny will respawn in the basement. Defending Against Granny When hit with a Tranquilizer Dart, shot with a Shotgun, or locked in an active sauna, Granny will be knocked out for 2 minutes, 1 minute, 30 seconds or 15 seconds depending on the difficulty. After that, she will either respawn on the bloodstain in the Basement or somewhere else in the house - there's a 50% chance of either happening. Relatives * Slendrina (Deceased Granddaughter/Spirit) * Slenderman (Son-in-law) * Slendrina's Mother (Daughter) * Slendrina's Child (great-grandson) * Slendrina's Husband (grandson-in-law) Trivia * If the player “does too good” (takes off the majority of locks on the Main Door within the first 2 days on Easy mode), Granny will place the Padlock Code on the door. **A message will appear to notify the player that Granny has done this, however this wasn't always the case. Initially, there was no warning message, and the only way to tell if this has happened is a random clunk sound. * If Granny spots the player closing a Wardrobe, she will attack them. However, if they are seen under a bed, there is a 1 in 3 chance of getting knocked out. ** Granny has an alternate jumpscare animation for players who are caught hiding under a Bed. * Granny has trouble with doors. Sometimes it shuts before Granny can go inside, leading her to open it again. This triggers collision with the door and this then sends Granny flying backwards. ** This especially happens in the backyard. * Granny sometimes knocks things over and runs to the sound, thinking that the player has made the sound. * Granny cannot get caught in her own Bear Trap. Gallery GrannyBedJumpscare.png|Granny attacking the player under the Bed (v1.3.0)|link=Bed RedEyeGranny.png|Granny with red eyes (v1.3.0)|link=Teddy GrannyThrownDownstairs.png|Granny after throwing the Player downstairs (v1.3.0)|link=Game Over GrannyJumpscare.png|Granny killing the Player (v1.3.0)|link=Game Over Granny Closeup.jpg|Granny's face in a glitch (v1.3.0) 5720DDDB-6C71-498B-9297-0B458ADD482B.png|Granny hitting the Player with a bat (v1.3.0) images (38).jpg|Granny killing the Player by chopping the Player's head off with the Guillotine (v1.3.2)|link=Guillotine 748ED0F2-60A7-486E-B278-B97F97333B1B.jpeg|Granny on the Title Screen (pre v1.3.2) Crossbow.jpg|Granny after being knocked out with a crossbow IMG_3504_Granny.PNG|Granny with blue eyes (concept) Category:Characters Category:Important pages